In order to deliver better Wi-Fi service and provide higher throughput, there is a significant increase in density of APs (access points) to cover large areas as compared to a few years ago.
While increasing the density of APs improves Wi-Fi availability and throughput, it brings new challenges in densely populated deployments. For example, radios in multiple APs that are in close proximity may transmit signals using the same channel of the same frequency band which can cause high co-channel interference between the radios. High co-channel interference can negatively affect the performance of the radios in the APs.